thomas_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas (JSS)
|name=Thomas |nicknames= * Thomas the Tank Engine |gender=Male |country_of_origin= Island of Sodor |affiliation= |basis=LB&SCR Class E2 |gauge=4'8½" |power_type=Steam |configuration=0-6-0T |wheels=6 |top_speed=30-40mph |designer=L.B. Billinton |builder=Brighton Works |year_built=1915 |arrived_on_sodor=1915 |number= * NWR 1 * LBSC 70 |railway=North Western Railway |owner(s)= * Sir Topham Hatt }} Thomas is a tank engine who works on the North Western Railway. Bio Thomas' history in Jacob's Sudrian Stories is largely the same as his television series counterpart. He first appeared in Meet My Friends, where Jacob introduced him to the audience. Persona Thomas is a rather cheeky, but good hearted and kind engine and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap from getting over-eager. He loves teasing the others, especially the bigger engines, such as Gordon and on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course by anyone who gives him the moral to learn, especially the Fat Controller, and his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Percy is generally portrayed as Thomas' best friend, especially in the television series. Basis Thomas is based on the Billinton E2-Class 0-6-0T locomotives built for the London, Brighton and South Coast Railway between 1913 and 1916. He is apparently one of the last batch built as only these engines featured his distinctive extended side-tanks, projecting forward over the leading wheels and little down sweeps at each end of the footplate. The E2s were introduced in 1915 to replace earlier members of the E1 class, which had been scrapped. The last five in the ten strong class had extended side tanks to give a greater water capacity, but all engines had two inside cylinders and driving wheels 4'6" in diameter. After many years of service, all of the Billinton E2s, both original and modified, spent their last working years at Southampton Docks, alongside the SR USA Tanks (Rosie's class), and they were all scrapped by 1963, the very last pair being numbers 31204 and 31209, the latter being amongst the last batch. Their replacements were BR Class 07 diesel shunters (Salty's class). There is, however, a campaign with the aim to build a new E2, and number it 110. Two E2s of the first batch were tested on passenger trips, as well as given the LB&SCR brown passenger livery, this was a failed experiment, the reason for it being that the first batch didn't carry enough coal and water. So the class was used only for shunting. Thomas has a slight modification of having wheel splashers over his front wheels whereas the original E2s did not. Unlike Thomas, the E2s had footplates with dips at the ends or ones that were straight. Thomas only had a dip at one end of his footplate, which it was repaired after his accident with the Stationmasters house, making it straight. Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's standard blue livery with red-and-yellow lining and the number "1" painted on his tank sides in yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. Appearances Jacob's Sudrian Stories * Meet My Friends * Emily to the Rescue * Saving Benjamin * A Friendly Visit Category:Characters Category:Jacob's Sudrian Stories